Sakura
by Footloose Phoenix
Summary: Oh yeah, because making out at dawn in the kitchen is a really good idea. Oneshot, Larxel.


**Sakura**

It was an odd sensation, being in the kitchen as the first pale rays of dawn light shone through the windows. He breathed in as much of it as possible, though it pained him to do it. His mind wandered fruitlessly over what he knew and had to learn. Nobody. If they were born between light and darkness, why did the light give him such an ache? Darkness, on the other hand, gifted him with such a beautiful surge of power, almost as strong as the flames that he wrapped around himself. He could feel some of its darkened power around his body now. But wait--there was always something missing, something that just wasn't right. Dash the hearts. He did need such a pointless organ in this invincible shell. There had to be something more to this nonexistence.

Axel turned away from the brightness of the light, clutching at his aching chest in vain, as if he was trying to wring out the burning light that still lingered. That's when he found he wasn't alone in the kitchen that morning. She looked farther away than she really was, blanketed by equal parts shadow and light from one of the other windows. A sweet smell wafted his way and subconsciously drew him in, a step taken before being realized. It was somehow familiar, but Axel couldn't quite place it. He wanted to be closer to its source, but refrained.

"What…?"

"Sakura." It was the only conversation they shared at the time and he treasured every syllable. "I'm going to kill Marluxia." Source explained, he gave a faint smile. Then she did something unexpected.

Four subtle sounds were made as she crossed the tiled floor, then stopped suddenly in front of Axel. He didn't even think of shifting from this wonderful proximity to the aroma…and also her, curious as it was. She took hold of both his arms just below the shoulder, firm but somehow gentle as well, and stretched up to his lips. A short, unbelievable moment of connection was shared between them, then she pulled away just as quickly. Axel yearned to see her eyes, see if they looked how he hoped they would, but she denied him of that. She turned on her heel and strode to the tall white doors while he stayed, glued to the floor with his surprise. Seconds later Axel felt like it didn't even happen, like it was all some sort of cruel dream. He stripped one of his black leather gloves and touched his lips.

_Larxene._

The moment of contemplation was shattered by a triumphant shout, one that a hockey fan might use when their team proved victorious against the other.

"SCORE ONE FOR AXEL! YEAH!" He grimaced and looked towards the unassuming leafy green potted plant on the floor close by. Just as he thought, two idiots by the names of Xigbar and Demyx revealed themselves from their flora stake-out. Both were pulling fake branches off their cloaks and to make things even better, the Freeshooter had a rolling camera in front of his face. "I got the whole thing, buddy. We'll watch it later." Axel opened his mouth, prepared to release all his fury on them but Xigbar roughly covered it with his free hand. "Relax. You'll thank us later. Trust me."

"What was it like? Was there tongue?!" Demyx interrogated, throwing the last of his camouflage to the side. "We should put this on YouTube. It's like right out of a movie or a story or something! Remember everyone, you saw it here first!" he exclaimed, pulling Xigbar's camera to an agreeable angle and directing his last comment towards it. Axel surveyed them, looking about as happy as a penguin on fire.

"Damn you both."

"Y'know, the two of you make…Axene! Or, uh…Larxel!" Number II said, grinning.

"Will you name your first-born after me?"

"What if they have a girl, you idiot? But let's not jump before the gun blows the outlaw's head off. I'm your best man, right?"

"It was only a kiss," Axel tried to explain to the blockheads in front of him, arms folded in defiance to their outlandish assumptions.

"That's what The Killers said!" Nine exclaimed all-knowingly. "Seriously, though. Did she use her tongue?" Xigbar abruptly pointed the camera to him.

"Leave me alone!"

"'Yes' or 'no' to the tongue thing?" Demyx pressed.

"I gotta admit, you two make quite the couple. A Larxel by any other name is just as-"

"Screw off!" Axel stepped back into a portal, expression fiery. The Melodious Nocturne managed to make it in after him, grinning while he sung "Axel and Larxene, sittin' in a tree!" but Two only lost his camera to the dark depths trying to go after them.

**OOO**

Axel returned to his spot in front of the window the next day, this time positive that he was in solitude. He gazed outward to what was beyond the pane. The dawn light was stronger than yesterday morning, casting long golden rays onto the floor and causing an Axel-shaped shadow to be thrown with it. It was warm on his skin, not painful like it used to be. Almost as if it accepted him now, crazy as it sounds…

A small creaking sound made him half-turn from the light. He answered the broad smile received from the figure standing there with his own and breathed it in. There it was-the scent of cherry blossoms.

* * *

For anyone who aren't aware, sakura refers to cherry blossoms, though it's fairly clear, I think.

Y'know, it's actually kind of funny and kind of stupid where I got the sakura thing. I play piano and this one song, Sakura, I remember well because written at the bottom of the music it was explained that sakura referred to a cherry tree and its blossoms (I could also play the song pretty well. Yay!). I double-checked on Wkipedia and it was true. Actually, it can also mean raw horse meat, but rest assured that Axel wasn't drawn to Larxene because she carried the smell of dead horse flesh.

So this oneshot is kind of weird, kind of sweet and kind of doesn't make sense...but hopefully you enjoyed it. If you like, you can leave a pleasantly-folded review on your way out and have a good day.

Wow. This story also is the first I've ever written that's, like, romantic.


End file.
